


hide and seek of the plushies

by autumnleavesconfetti



Series: (gay) kpop one shots [13]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Baby, Bang Chan takes care of him, Fluff, For a Friend, Hide and Seek, Innocent, Lee Felix is a little, M/M, Nicknames, Non-Sexual Age Play, Plushies, Sharing a secret, Stuffed Toys, baby speach, brabbling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:48:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24195403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnleavesconfetti/pseuds/autumnleavesconfetti
Summary: Felix told Chan about his little space and now the leader is avoiding him.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Series: (gay) kpop one shots [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724884
Comments: 6
Kudos: 132





	hide and seek of the plushies

It's been three days since Felix told Chan about him being little. In this three days Chan noticeable distanced himself from the little which obviously made the little nervous. Did Chan hate him?

Felix thought that the leader would be most likely to accept him and his headspace so he told him out of all the members but seems the like he was wrong. Maybe he should've told Minho instead or Seungmin or Jisung. Maybe Changbin or Jeongin. Hyunjin? Anyone but Chan. But he chose his fellow Australian.

This whole situation stressed the young boy out, all he wanted was to spend a few hours in his headspace. But he couldn't. He couldn't risk Chan finding him in his headspace or one of the other members... Chan would probably know what's going on. But the rest? What if they would separate themselves too? Just like the oldest member?

After the awkward lunch they had together Felix head into his room as fast as possible, snuggling himself into his blankets and hugging his teddy close to his chest. The teddy was called Chris and he had since he was three, a time when he couldn't even think about that he will join a group with a member called Chris. And then he refused to change its name.

"Chwissie do chu fink Chanie hatwes Wix? He mwean." The little asked his stuffed friend. Then he made the teddy shake his head and smiled a small smile. Chris was always right. He continued to talk to the teddy, told him about his day and the way he felt so stressed. Even that he's scared of the way Chan's behaving currently.

Little did he know that the exact same boy stood in the doorframe, unnoticed by the babbling boy. As he heard the little sobs his heart broke into little pieces, he never noticed how he hurt the boy neither was it his intention. He just wanted to a few researches before meeting little Felix.

Seems like he failed. Completely.

"Lixie?" He finally asked the boy on the bed. His chest tightened uncomfortably as the younger hugs hid teddy closer and seemed very scared. "Hey Lixe, it's me Chanie. I'm not going to hurt you little one." He said calmly, in a soothing voice trying his very best to calm the boy.

"Are you in little space?" He hesitated before answering with a nod and the older just ruffled his hair. "Okay Lixie, do you want to play something?" At this question the boy's eyes literally lit up and he nodded happily. "Chanie dun hate Wixie?" "No baby, I do not hate you. I am very sorry I made you feel this way I just wanted to do some researches and I didn't notice that I ignored you. Forgive Chanie? Pretty please?"

The smaller boy nodded and showed him his plushie collection. "Pway with Chwissie and Inew and Anna and Wou?" Chan just nodded in agreement and tried to play along with the little boy. Keyword: tried. It was weird – not in a disgusting way – to see Felix acting like this. Sure, thinking closely about it he always was quite childish but now seeing him talk in a toddler like manner – his voice was a bit high pitched but still very deep – was new and honestly it kind of scared him.

"Who's this?" Of course, Chan knew what the plushie is named but Felix squealed in joy and exclaimed happily "Vaw!" "Should Val play with us?" "Yesh bu'... dwen we have to pway with the odas too!" Remembering the number of stuffed animals, the younger head Chan chuckled. "Alright, we don't want anyone to feel left out, now do we?" He found a bear with cherries on it's head which got named Cherry to honor the printed fruits on it, a cute little rabbit stuffie called Angel, a giraffe called Harlly – or how the little says "Hawwy" with a long y – the koala Effie, the teddy Auli, the squirrel plushie they wanted to name Jisung first but after the boy wasn't too fond of this idea I received the name "Chsarlzyze but after no body else than Felix and Chan – and maybe Seungmin – could pronounce it the shortened the name to "Lyze". After Felix nearly started to cry due to the inability to find the small dog called May they finally collected all the stuffed the young boy wanted to play with. When Chan saw the many plushies they haven't he started to wonder how Felix found the space on his bed to sleep.

Soon the two boys had built a small house where all the stuffed animals lived together and currently played hide and seek. Maybe it wasn't exactly fair that Felix made Harlly hide behind Cherry, maybe it wasn't exactly fair that Felix stuffed Effie, Anna and Ines in one room so that if one would get caught everyone would get caught. Maybe it wasn't fair that Felix hid the friends and made May search them as well since he knew now where everyone was but they both didn't care.

Felix smiled much more than he did in the last weeks, maybe even months. He looked happy, content and finally... relaxed. If this was the way to get the younger Australian to calm down the older one wouldn't mind. He would do anything that each and every one of his members were happy, especially the platinum blonde boy who had a special place in his heart.

"Wookie Chanie! Auli won!" The young boy exclaimed happily after Auli – the searcher stuffie – finally captured every other animal. Chan laughed and ruffled his hair. "Wow then she's doing really great! Remember last time we played as a group? Minho wasn't able to catch us!" Both boys laughed whole heartily. Maybe they would laugh even more when they could've seen Minho's offended face as he walked into the kitchen which made him cross the door to Felix room. Maybe they would froze in spot and stop laughing when they would see him, in order of him finding out Felix' secret.

Both ways they didn't know about the dancer in front of their door so they just continued to letting the stuffed animals play with each other.

And Chan knew right then and there that he was grateful to see little Lix and that he would never want to miss this. Never would want to miss the small smile, the way Felix fiddled with his small hands and the way he sucked at his- wait when had he put a paci in his mouth?! And how did Chan not notice it until now?! This thought made Chan chuckle lightly as he continued to watch over the little.

**Author's Note:**

> The plushies are named after amazing friends of mine


End file.
